


So Pretty

by mm8



Series: MMoM [56]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Community: hobbit_kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin felt powerful. And Kili looked so fucking pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of the 2016 round of mmom. Filling [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=16540850#t16540850) at [the hobbit kink meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/). Written for 'powerful' for genprompt-bingo.

Dwalin felt powerful. And Kili looked so fucking pretty. The older dwarrow was sitting spread-eagled on a chair watching his sub wrecked and on the verge of coming. His long hair stuck to his his face and shoulders and his body was shiny with sweat. He was wiggling in the restraints, moaning. Kili was strung like a goose on Durin's Day. His hands were tied above his head to a rope looped over the rafter and he was on his tip-toes. The icing on the cake was that Kili's legs were in a spreader bar. 

Dwalin was sure that his eyes were blown wide. "Ye're such a fucking cockslut, Kili. Look at ye. So pretty. Tied up and helpless and begging for my cock up yer arse. Ye wish ye could get down yer knees right now and suck my dick all the way down?"

A low moan from his sub echoed around the room. "Please, Sir. _Please_."

The older dwarrow picked up the pace on stroking his hard member. "Please what, lad? Speak up?"

The prince moaned out of want. "Please Sir will you let me come?"

Dwalin licked his lips. "No, lad. Not yet. My cockslut will have to wait." He snapped his hips up. The dwarrow could tell he we close. "What's my cockslut want?"

"Your cock Sir," Kili groaned, thrusting his own hips towards his partner, his erection bobbing in the air."I love your big, fat cock. Please, Sir. Please. I want you to come on me, mark me up, Sir. Please."

Dwalin growled deep in his chest, and in an instant he stood up and traveled the few paces over his his sub. It only took a few more jerks before he sprayed white jets of come over Kili's stomach, chest, and thighs. He reached out and wrapped his hand around his sub's large cock and pumped it rapidly. "Come for me, lad," he ordered. "Come for me."

His sub let out a couple breath-y high-pitched moans, before he came with a short cry over Dwalin's fist. With a mischievous grin, the older dwarrow lifted his hand to his sub's hand and without a word, Kili lapped at at come that was offered to him, licking it clean like a kitten. 

"Ye alright, lad?" Dwalin asked quietly as he kissed Kili's jawline and smoothed the young dwarf's hair out of his face.

Kili nodded feebly, a pleasant smile on his face. "Hm-mm. So good, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Dwalin grinned back. "Ye were so good, lad. So very good. I'll get ye down and run ye a hot bath, alright? Get you a nice dinner from the kitchens and feed ye 'til ye burst. Then once ye feel sleepy, I'll get ye into our cozy bed and tuck ye like a good little prince."

Kili rolled his eyes at that. "Not so little."

Dwalin's laugh boomed around the room. "Right ye are lad. Right ye are."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 


End file.
